


5 Times Scott Celebrated Anti-Valentine's Day and 1 Time He Failed Miserably

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anti-Valentine's Day, Asexual Character, Demisexuality, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decided after one too many screaming matches between his mom and dad on Valentine’s Day, that he would forego it, all the time.  No matter what.  (Until, of course, that one time he fails miserably)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Scott Celebrated Anti-Valentine's Day and 1 Time He Failed Miserably

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



Scott decided after one too many screaming matches between his mom and dad on Valentine’s Day, that he would forego it, all the time.  No matter what.

* * *

 

 

  1. __13 years old (Scott and Stiles)__



 

“Did you get two pizzas, Mom?” Scott asked as pulled cans of soda out of the fridge.

“Yeah, but do you two really think you can eat two?” Melissa McCall yelled as she got ready for work.

“We’re growing boys!” Scott called back.  “Of course we can eat two!”

Melissa got back downstairs, keys in her hand, just as the doorbell rang.  She opened it and found Stiles passing some money to the pizza guy and taking the pizzas. 

“Thanks, man,” Stiles said, brushing past the pizza guy and stepping inside.  “Hi Mrs. McCall.”

“Stiles,” Melissa said with a small smile.  “How are you?”

“Can’t complain,” Stiles replied.  “Well, I could, but it won’t do any good, so why do it?”

“Glad to see you’re so positive about things,” Melissa said, shaking her head.  She wandered into the living room and gave Scott a hug.  “You and Stiles have fun and don’t get into any trouble.  I’m working a twelve, so I’ll be home early tomorrow morning.”

“We’ll be here,” Scott said, returning the hug.  “Be safe.”

“Always am,” Melissa said, giving Stiles a wave as she left.

“Dude, Lydia so noticed me,” Stiles said as he set the pizzas on the kitchen counter and grabbed a plate.

“You say that all the time,” Scott replied as he grabbed four slices of pizza and a couple of cans of soda and sat down in the living room.

“Yeah, but this time she totally did,” Stiles said as he flopped onto the couch next to his best friend, plate of pizza on his lap and cans of soda on the coffee table.  “I gave her that perfume she likes to wear.”

Scott just rolled his eyes  “You never give up, do you?” 

“Nope! You just wait and see,” Stiles said.

“How about just for tonight, you forget your unattainable crush on Lydia Martin and help me kill some zombies?” Scott said, getting the game set up.

“Deal,” Stiles said, giving Scott a fist bump before they dove into the mission of ridding the world of zombies.

* * *

 

  1. _16 years old (Scott and Allison)_



“Why did I think this was a good idea,” Scott muttered to himself as everyone climbed out of their cars.

“Because you’re an idiot,” Stiles replied.  “I mean, who challenges their ex-girlfriend to paintball?”

“Scott, because he’s a glutton for punishment,” Danny said as he joined the group.  “You know she’s going to whoop your ass.”

“‘m not a glutton for punishment,” Scott protested.  “I just want to spend time with my friends.”

“Just remember that when I’m whooping your ass,” Allison teased as they made their way towards the entrance of the paintball place.

By the end of the day, Scott was truly … whooped.  Everyone else had gone home, but Allison and Scott had stayed behind, eating dinner out on an old blanket by his mom’s car.  He reached over and smeared some of the bright orange paint on Allison’s cheek.

“Someone got you,” Scott said.

“Danny did,” Allison admitted.  “A few times, but I got him back.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Scott replied.  “You’ve got the best aim here.”

“Damn right,” Allison said, bumping her shoulder against Scott’s.  “This is cool.  I’m glad you and I can still do this, even though we’re not … together.”

“We’re still friends, Allison,” Scott said.  “Just because we’re not together doesn’t mean we don’t still care about each other.”

Allison smiled and pressed a kiss to Scott’s cheek before stealing a few of his grapes.  “We’ll always be a part of each other’s lives.”

* * *

 

  1. _17 years old (Scott and Kira)_



Kira hadn’t minded wanted a really romantic Valentine’s Day.  She’d understood when Scott had explained everything to her.

“I thought it would be fun to spend some time with some shelter animals,” Scott said as he pulled up at the local animal shelter.

“Because even orphans need love, too?” Kira teased, slipping her hand into Scott’s.

“Yep, something like that,” Scott said, tugging Kira inside where they met with one of the employees, given a brief training and then led further into the shelter; Scott had made sure that they were only helping with the dogs.

Scott chuckled as they played with, fed and helped wash all the dogs.  They both got plenty dirty during the day, but Scott couldn’t deny they’d had a blast.

Just as they were about to clean up and head out, one of the shelter workers came in, a blue fleece blanket in her arms.  “We just got this little guy in,” she said to Scott.  “And I remember you said your friend liked foxes.”

“Is that?” Kira hesitantly stepped forward, getting a glimpse of a small baby fox in the blanket.  “Can I?”

“Just be careful,” the girl said as she passed the fleece-wrapped baby fox over to Kira.

“Best anti-Valentine’s Day ever,” Kira whispered, giving Scott a bright smile.

* * *

 

  1. _19 years old (Scott and Malia)_



Scott started off the evening alone, deciding to run the Preserve in full wolf form.  He’d stayed near Beacon Hills for college, choosing to stay close to his mom and keep an eye on the supernatural in Beacon Hills.

It had been a pretty quiet night, nothing scary on the horizon, nothing supernatural that Scott could sense.  Although, Deaton had mentioned that, for reasons unknown, Valentine’s Day and Halloween were both fairly quiet when it came to supernatural creatures.

Which suited Scott just fine.  He spent a couple of hours running the Preserve, just enjoying his connection with the land when he literally ran into a very familiar coyote.

Malia.

Scott skittered back a few steps and blinked at Malia, before giving a playful jump, bumping back into her.  ‘Do you want to play?’

Malia snapped back, nudging Scott back before scampering off, giving Scott a chase.

Scott gave a bark and took off after Malia, running through the Preserve and nipping at Malia’s heels.  It felt freeing, giving into the animal nature that always sat below the surface.  He and Malia ran and played until late into the night, finally collapsing in Malia’s old den with exhaustion.

Near dawn, while still in wolf and coyote form, Scott woke up just enough to realize that he and Malia were cuddled up next to each other, Malia’s snout buried in his fur.  It felt nice.  Comfortable.

When he woke up the next morning, still in wolf form, he found Malia in human form staring down at him.

“That was totally accidental and if you tell anyone about it I’ll deny it,” Malia said.

Scott gave a big sneeze and then nodded his acknowledgment.

“Good,” Malia said.  “But … it was nice.”  She reached down and gave his head an awkward pat before leaving the den.

* * *

 

  1. _21 years old (Scott and Derek)_



He should have just gone to a bar and tried to get drunk.  He didn’t know what had led him to drive through the Preserve and park outside Derek’s new house.  The house he’d actually helped Derek build; a small cabin nestled in the woods and fairly well hidden unless you knew where to look.

“Not who I’d expect to find here on Valentine’s Day,” Derek said from his spot on the front porch.

“Don’t really know why I’m here,” Scott admitted with a shrug.

“Decided I’m who you wanted to spend this year’s anti-Valentine’s Day with?” Derek teased.  “I’ve talked to Stiles, Danny, Kira and Malia … you’ve rotated through all of them, but never come here.”

Scott shrugged again.  “I’m here now,” he said.  “Kind of want to run.  Wanna come with?”

“Could do with a good run,” Derek said with a nod, and immediately began stripping down.

“Oh, okay then,” Scott said, turning around and stripping down as well.  He heard a familiar cracking of bones and then the soft ‘whuff’ from Derek.  “I’m moving, I’m moving.”  He folded all of his clothes and put them in his car before changing.  He charged Derek a bit and gave a ‘whuff’ before taking off into the woods.

Derek barked and charged off after Scott.

They spent a few hours running through the Preserve, playing tag or their own version of hide and seek.  They played for a few hours before tiring out and trudging back to Derek’s cabin.  Derek ascended the porch and changed back into his human form.

Scott changed back as well and started to reach into his car to grab his clothes when Derek stopped him.

“Did you want to come in?  Stay the night?” Derek asked.

“Oh … um … “ Scott frowned; he didn’t really think of Derek that way.  He heard Derek chuckle and his frown deepened.

“No funny business, I promise,” Derek said.  “I’m not … I don’t mean it like that.  I just enjoy the feeling of cuddling.”

Scott smiled a bit at the slight hesitance in Derek’s voice.  “I don’t have any other plans tonight,” he said softly, closing the space between them and then following Derek into the cabin.

Scott loved the feel of Derek’s cabin; small and cozy, yet exceedingly welcoming.  He followed Derek through the cabin to Derek’s bedroom, smiling at the homey touches that were clearly the work of other pack members.  He stood in the doorway of the bedroom and watched Derek turn the lights on and turn down the bed.

“I, um, like to be the little spoon,” Derek said as he crawled under the covers.

“Um, sure, okay,” Scott said, crawling in after Derek and settling behind him.

“Thanks,” Derek said, snuggling back against Scott.  “I know that this isn’t … ”

“Normal’s subjective, man,” Scott murmured, wrapping his arms around Derek and tucking his head on Derek’s shoulder.  “I took a human sexuality class my sophomore year in college.  Talked about all different kinds of things; gender, sexuality, romance, sex … everyone’s their own version of normal, Derek.  Doesn’t matter what you like or don’t like, if it’s right for you.”

Derek gave a soft sigh and relaxed against Scott.  “Thanks again,” he whispered.  “You’re a good alpha, Scott.”  He rubbed Scott’s arm for a second before turning the lights off and pulling the sheets up around the two of them.

* * *

 

_+1_ _25 years old (Scott and Lydia)_

“No.”

“You asked to hang out with me, Dr. McCall,” Lydia teased as they stood by her car.  “I told you that you’d have to do what I wanted.”

“I’m not a doctor yet,” Scott replied.  “I just took the  North American Veterinary Licensing Exam, and the results aren’t even out yet.”

“Please, you graduated a semester early,” Lydia said.  “Of course you passed, and Deaton has already agreed to hire you.”

“All right, all right,” Scott said.  “So, am I to be a bag carrier today?”  He resigned himself to spending the day following Lydia around as she shopped and carrying her bags, and sighed softly as Lydia just gave him a smile and led the way into the mall, easily navigating through to her intended destination - wherever it was.

“You didn’t have any other plans today, right?” Lydia glanced over her shoulder and gave Scott a pointed look.

“No, not … really.” 

“Perfect,” Lydia said.  She stopped in front of a storefront and turned to face Scott.  “Remember what you said.  You agreed to do what I wanted.”

“I know, and I keep my promises,” Scott replied with a nod.

“That’s what I’m counting on,” Lydia said as she stepped inside, tugging Scott along with her.  She stopped at the desk and smiled at the receptionist.  “Appointments for Martin and McCall.”

“Lydia,” Scott said slowly.

Lydia turned and faced Scott.  “You are a doctor,” she said.  “That attempt at college hobo-chic is not going to work.  You agreed, Scott.”

“I did,” Scott said, giving Lydia a bit of a glare before sighing and rubbing his face, scratching a bit at the scruff there.  “Fine.”

Lydia clapped happily and nudged Scott towards the receptionist and the two women waiting.  “He gets the works, ladies,” she said.  “He’s just graduated with his doctorate in veterinary medicine and is about to be start work at the Beacon Hill Veterinary Clinic.  He needs to look like a doctor.”

“I think I might regret this,” Scott muttered as he let the women lead him further into the salon.

“You’ll thank me!” Lydia called after him.  “Just relax and enjoy it!  We have more stops to make!”  She gave the receptionist a wink before heading to where she knew her stylist would be waiting.

When Scott finally emerged and re-entered the reception area, he had to admit he felt like a new man.  Haircut, straight razor shave, facial and manicure - the receptionist gave a wolf whistle, and Scott blushed, rubbing the nape of his neck.  “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Now you look like Dr. McCall.”

“Tha … nks.” Scott said as he turned to look at Lydia and promptly stopped.  Her long, red hair was gone, replaced with a sleek bob that sat just under her ears.  “Wow.”

“Thought it was  time for a change,” Lydia said, tone nonchalant as she passed her card over to pay for everything.  “Couldn’t let be the only one getting stares today.”

“Was that a compliment?” Scott teased, knowing better than to protest Lydia paying for everything. 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Lydia replied, moving over to take Scott’s arm.  “Come on, more places to go.”

The rest of the day passed in a blur of shops; sometimes Lydia purchased things for herself, and sometimes she purchased things that were clearly not for her, things that included a decadent black leather jacket.

“Lyd,” Scott said, realization dawning that she was buying things for him.  “That’s too much.

“Every good alpha deserves the perfect leather jacket,” Lydia replied.  “Deal with it.”

After loading all the bags into Lydia’s car, their hunger finally got the better of them and they decided to find a place for dinner.  Scott had forgotten what day it was until they were told the wait for the restaurant would be thirty minutes minimum.

“Guess we have some time to kill,” Lydia said, sauntering over to a bench and sitting down.  “Come sit and chat with me, Scott.”

Scott chuckled and moved to sit next to Lydia.  Sometimes it felt so strange that he and Lydia were friends - he could remember a time when she didn’t even know his name, when she was just part of Stiles’ five year plan.  But things changed, he got bit, Lydia somehow made it into their circle of friends and … she became a friend.  She opened up, showed them all a side to her that most people never got to see.  Scott always felt kind of honored that he got to see more of Lydia than most.

When they were finally called and escorted to their table, Scott glanced around and realized that they were surrounded by couples.  Their hostess had taken great care to set their chairs close together and lit all the tiny tea candles that filled their table.

“Oh,” Scott said softly after their hostess had poured them some champagne and left them with their menus.

“I forgot,” Lydia admitted.  “What day it was.”

“Me too,” Scott replied.  “Guess they think we’re here celebrating.”

“Guess so,” Lydia replied, sipping her champagne.

“Do you mind?” Scott asked as he took a hesitant sip of his own champagne.  “If they assume?”

Lydia gave an elegant shrug.  “Do you mind?” she asked in lieu of answering Scott’s question.

“Not in the least,” Scott said without hesitation.

“Good,” Lydia replied, turning her attention back to her menu.  After a few minutes, she glanced over the top of her menu and gave Scott a fond smile.  “I don’t mind either.”

The rest of the dinner passed and, before Scott realized it, the waitress had delivered the bill and Scott was reaching for his wallet, ignoring Lydia’s protests.

“You paid for everything else today, Lyd,” Scott said.  “Let me get this one.  Also, I think the waitress might ‘accidentally’ spill coffee on me if I don’t.”  He dropped some bills on the table to cover the bill and tip and then stood, offering Lydia his arm.

“How gallant,” Lydia replied, slipping her hand into the crook of Scott’s arm as she stood.  “Would you like to go for a walk?”

“I’d like that a lot,” Scott admitted, leading the way out of the restaurant.

They walked for a bit in companionable silence until Scott pulled Lydia to sit next to him on a bench.  “Today was nice,” he said.

“It was,” Lydia agreed softly.  “Thanks for spending it with me.”

Scott sat for another few minutes, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say.  “I’m not really good with words, even now, so … “  He leaned over and pressed his lips to Lydia’s in a sweet, chaste kiss.  He started to pull back, but then Lydia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for a while,” Lydia said softly, reaching over to gently wipe her smeared lipstick off Scott’s lips.

“A while like most of today?” Scott asked.

“A while like, since you crashed my Christmas party with my mom drunk on wolfsbane infused whiskey two Christmases ago and poured your heart out to me on my back porch,” Lydia replied.

Scott winced; he had vague memories of that night and the very drunken and very detailed conversation he’d had with Lydia about his love life.  His memories of the next morning were much clearer, of him and Lydia sharing coffee on Lydia’s back porch and Lydia’s calm and gentle acceptance.

“Want to know the real reason I never celebrated Anti-Valentine’s Day with you?” Scott reached over and took Lydia’s hand, squeezing gently.

“Why?”

“At first it was just because you’d left for college and you weren’t around,” Scott said.  “But … after you’d come back … I just knew it wouldn’t be Anti-Valentine’s Day if it was with you.”

Lydia scooted over, pressing a kiss to Scott’s cheek.  “We’ve been friends for a long time,” she murmured.  “Gained insights into each other.  Got close.”

“Very close,” Scott whispered.  “The last time I felt anything like this was … “

“Kira,” Lydia supplied with a smile.  “And before that, Allison.  I actually feel quite honored to be a part of that very special group.  You’re a good man, Scott McCall, and I’m a very lucky woman.”

Scott leaned in and gave Lydia another kiss; slow, gentle, edging into indecent.  He broke the kiss a few minutes later, cheeks pink.  “Maybe we should take this someplace a little less public,” he suggested.

“Well, I didn’t actually figure you for an exhibitionist,” Lydia teased, “so yes, someplace private would be nice.”

Scott laughed and stood, tugging Lydia up with him.  “I know just the place,” he said.

“Knew you would,” Lydia replied.  “And Scott?  Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [queerlyalex](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com) for the transacearoexchange over on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy it!!!!


End file.
